Kiazuki
Kiazuki 'is an antihero turned supporting/main character in the web-series ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. She is a Moonflower that lives in a seemingly infertile moon far away with her Hemka-like companion, Zikoro. Appearance Kiazuki appears similar to Hanazuki in the sense that both resemble human children with a flower growing from the top of their heads, sport freckles on both cheeks, and wear clothes with a black and white color scheme.In terms of clothes, Kiazuki wears a dress that cuts by the knees and black, open-toed sandals. Other than that, her hair is done in a braid and has a black-to-white gradient going downwards. Her skin is also paler and, most notably, she has a black mark streaked across eye-level of her face.Whether you include her flower or not, she is much taller than Hanazuki, this is most likely due to her being the older Moonflower. History and Personality Kiazuki is a cynical and manipulative individual. She is also forceful with Zikoro. She has never successfully grown a Treasure Tree, and thus harbors within her an obsession in growing one. She to see that growing Treasure Trees is something that requires her to feel something beyond a positive and happiest don't a negative and selfish outlook. Her happiness don't selfishness has her prioritizing herself when catastrophe strikes. She is willing to lie and abandon others to save herself. Despite this, she has been considerably "street-smart" in the series, knowing how to deal with hostile threats, handling vehicles, and recognizing different personas in the galaxy. She lives with her dog-like companion, Zikoro, in a moon "far away" from Hanazuki's. She has made multiple speaking roles and appearances since A Moonflower is Born but was never properly introduced until the episode Moonflower Sister. The episdoe Big Bad Sickness reveals that she once had other companions like Zikoro that were taken by the Big Bad. Her Moon Her moon can be seen from afar in the episodes A Moonflower is Born and Homesick, and up close by the end of Seeing Red. She has a growing pile of dormant treasures from Little Dreamer, and mentions in Friend or Foe that there are Mazzadrils inhabiting the moon. Treasure Trees She is regularly given treasures by Little Dreamer, but is deeply frustrated that she is never able to grow them. She visits Hanazuki's moon for the sole purpose of being able to grow treasure trees. Despite the younger Moonflower's advice, Kiazuki holding with hanazuki's hand this: As can be seen in Moonflower Sister and Friend or Foe, she believes one must be the first to hold the treasure from Little Dreamer in order to grow it, and that helping another individual will make it grow. Hanazuki After seeing Hanazuki's success from her moon, she visited to learn how to grow treasure trees on Moonflower Sister, she was not able to leave because her ship was destroyed upon crash landing. Sleepy Unicorn admitted he dislikes her in Only in Unicorn Dreams and threatens Hanazuki regarding his past and what is to come. Kiazuki was very manipulative of Hanazuki, trying to get her to do the things that she wants.Despite this, Hanazuki remained friendly towards her until she tried to talk the Hemkas into abandoning the moon with her as the Big Bad was coming in Brain in a Cave. In Big Bad Sickness, upon (temporarily) driving the Big Bad away, she rejoices and declares her victory boastfully. When Little Dreamer descends with a treasure and gives it to Hanazuki, she gets shocked and discharges her rage towards her, telling her that Little Dreamer is always there for her and considers her his 'favourite'. She concludes that no one understands how she feels, but Hanazuki tells her she does and comforts her, which makes Kiazuki burst into tears. Little Dreamer then descends and gives her and Hanazuki Blue Treasures, and is finally able to grow her first Treasure Tree. In the end, Kiazuki feels thankful for Hanazuki and hugs her. Appeared in Season 1 * A Moonflower is Born (debut, cameo) * Seeing Red * Moonflower Sister * Baby Chicken Plant * Only in Unicorn Dreams * Friend or Foe * Forgive and Forget * Brain in a Cave * Damage Control (cameo) * Recovery * Rescued (cameo) * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness '''Season 2 * Surprise, Surprise * Underground Escape * Hemkas Come Home Notes and Trivia * Maybe kiazuki in reality she have cultivated treasure trees before hanazuki was born, only that his frustration was because he could not make them grow in colors, since in the chapter "Recovery" you can see multiple black treasure trees, and hanazuki alone he had a black treasure tree on his moon * She is the second character in the show who is revealed to be a Moonflower, first being Hanazuki. *Though she has made multiple appearances and speaking roles since the first episode, her name is not revealed until Moonflower Sister, which is the seventh episode in the series. *Kiazuki's outfit is meant to resemble that of a kunoichi (くノ一), which is a modern term for a female ninja. *Since she has her own theories in growing treasure trees, this could imply that she has grown one using a similar method. *Kiazuki's name was originally named Kurozuki *During Season 1, Kiazuki strongly displayed symptoms of sociopathic behaviors, such as: superficial charm and good intelligence, absence of delusions and other signs of irrational thinking, absence of nervous, reliability, truthfulness and insincerity, lack of remorse and shame, inadequately motivated antisocial behavior, and most importantly, learning by experience. After Hanazuki comforted her, she seems to have dropped this behavior. Category:Characters Category:Moonflowers